<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shy friends agree to take each other's virginity before college by Taurean_adift</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086644">Shy friends agree to take each other's virginity before college</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift'>Taurean_adift</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work - Taurean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+, Aftercare, Creampie, F/M, Fingering, Friends to Lovers, Fucking, Multiple Orgasms, Tit Sucking, blowjob, dirtysweet, handjob, some l-bombs, virgins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two good friends decide to lose their virginity to each other to avoid peer pressure but what starts out as a functional agreement gradually turns into a sweet but dirty, wholesome yet sexy coming of age experience for both of them. All characters are 18+. They're consenting adults.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shy friends agree to take each other's virginity before college</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a friend's commission. They provided the basic premise and I expanded the story. But it's free for anyone else to use exclusively for Gone Wild Audio (www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio) and its associated subs.<br/>PLEASE NOTE: You may use this script to create audio content for the website mentioned above only.</p><p>IF YOU USE this script or if it inspires you to create your own content, do tag me in your Reddit Post Comments (otherwise Reddit won't notify me) or just send me a message: u/Taurean_adift in Reddit, thanks!</p><p>Note:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>Title: [F4M] Shy friends agree to take each other’s virginity before college [virgins] [18+] [friends to lovers] [dirtysweet] [tit sucking] [handjob] [cocksucking] [fingering] [fucking] [multiple orgasms] [creampie] [lovey dovey aftercare]</strong>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u"> <strong>SCRIPT</strong> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <b> <em>Tone: You start off confident, comfortable - you’ve been good friends for a while and used to good-humored banter between each other.</em> </b>
</p><p class="p2">Oh hey, let’s watch this! It’s the one I told you about. Everyone at school can’t shut up about it.</p><p class="p2">It’s great? Yeah, I heard…</p><p class="p2">Waitaminute! What’d ya mean, “it’s great”? You’ve watched it?</p><p class="p2">[PUNCH HIM] Mmmph… you idiot!</p><p class="p2">Why didn’t you wait for me?</p><p class="p2">[PUNCH HIM] Mmmph… we’re not friends anymore.</p><p class="p2">[PRETEND SULK] Nope.</p><p class="p2">No, I don’t want to watch it now.</p><p class="p2">I’d rather watch it with my real friends. You know, those who treasure my…</p><p class="p2">[GIGGLING WHILE TICKLED] Acckk…. Fuck!</p><p class="p2">Get away!</p><p class="p2">[[GIGGLING WHILE TICKLED] You’re not my…. ackkkk… my friend!…. [GIGGLING]</p><p class="p2">Enough!</p><p class="p2">[PANTING]</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">You’re an asshole.</p><p class="p2">[GIGGLE] Hey! I said… enough! I’m warning you… this coke is gonna find a new home over your head.</p><p class="p2">Hah! Coward.</p><p class="p2">[GIGGLE]</p><p class="p2">Fine, let’s just watch it. But if you give away any spoilers… “splash”… “fizzz”…</p><p class="p2">[PRETEND SULK] Nope, you’re still not my friend.</p><p class="p2">Shut up, you’re NOT my best friend.</p><p class="p2">Jessie’s my best friend! And Rhonda.</p><p class="p2">[GROAN] Oh my godddd… you’re the most annoying…</p><p class="p2">Alright, alright, you’re my best “guy” friend, okay? Jeez, can you hit play already.</p><p class="p2">Huh.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <b>SFX: Indistinct background TV sound</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <b> <em>Quiet for a few beats while TV plays...</em></b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"><b><em>Tone:</em> </b> <em> Nonchalant, half-distracted, monotonous voice.</em></p><p class="p2">Can’t believe we start college next week.</p><p class="p2">[GRUNT] Hm.</p><p class="p2">You excited?</p><p class="p2">Yeah.</p><p class="p2">I dunno… all the things I hear…</p><p class="p2">The parties and booze and stuff…</p><p class="p2">Uh-huh.</p><p class="p2">And the er… [COUGH] sex.</p><p class="p2">Nah, forget it.</p><p class="p2">I didn’t say sex. You heard sex? You’re such a pervert.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <b>*SFX: Background TV silent.</b>
</p><p class="p2">Why’d you pause?</p><p class="p2">Talk about what?</p><p class="p2">I didn’t say sex. It was the TV!</p><p class="p2">Okay, okay, fine. Jeez.</p><p class="p2">Uhm…</p><p class="p2">So… have you?</p><p class="p2">No, NOT done it. I know you haven’t done it, you’re such a dork!</p><p class="p2">No, I haven’t done it either.</p><p class="p2">Did… you just call me a dork?</p><p class="p2">Where’s that coke.</p><p class="p2">Alright, alright…</p><p class="p2">Just… shut up and… be serious for once in your life.</p><p class="p2">I mean, have you… like… thought about it?</p><p class="p2">No! Eww, don’t tell me your dirty fantasies.</p><p class="p2">Jeez, you’re such an idiot.</p><p class="p2">Well, what I mean is…</p><p class="p2">It’s… college! It’s a big step up, you know.</p><p class="p2">And… like… I don’t wanna be like the… the odd loser virgin.</p><p class="p2">Like, everyone will whisper, “hey, here she comes, the loser virgin.”</p><p class="p2">Know what I mean?</p><p class="p2">Oh yeah? How’d you know people don’t say that about you?</p><p class="p2">Okay, fine, they don’t. They just say you’re a pervert [LAUGH]</p><p class="p2">I’m kidding!</p><p class="p2">But… yeah.</p><p class="p2">Anyway…</p><p class="p2">Uhm… so, like, don’t you think… I mean… it doesn’t bother you?</p><p class="p2">To be a virgin going to college?</p><p class="p2">No, I don’t think you’re a loser.</p><p class="p2">But c’mon, you know what I mean right?</p><p class="p2">Uh-huh.</p><p class="p2">Yes! Exactly. It’s just unnecessary pressure.</p><p class="p2">I don’t want to meet someone and… when it comes time to, you know… I won’t have a clue what to do.</p><p class="p2">Yeah, and… imagine you ask… who’s that girl you got the hots for? Cathy? Katie? Yeah.</p><p class="p2">Imagine you ask Katie out and… [UNDER BREATH] God forbid, she accepts…</p><p class="p2">You have a nice night out, you walk her home, she invites you in and then… you freeze.</p><p class="p2">[BURST OUT LAUGHING]</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">I’m sorry, that’s so funny to imagine.</p><p class="p2">Okay, okay… but, you get my point.</p><p class="p2">Yeah… I just…</p><p class="p2">Being a virgin sucks.</p><p class="p2">[SIGH]</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <b> <em>Quiet for a few beats…</em> </b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Do it? What’d ya mean?</p><p class="p2">…dude…</p><p class="p2">[SHOCKED] …are you serious?</p><p class="p2">[FLUSTERED] Aha.. ha… haha…</p><p class="p2">No.. wait… sorry, just….</p><p class="p2">Are you… are you serious?</p><p class="p2">…like… us… do it? As in… it?</p><p class="p2">Like… sex… fuck?</p><p class="p2">[FLUSTERED] Well, I don’t know how many types of sex there are, I’m not an expert!</p><p class="p2">I mean, not like oral sex or grinding sex or… with your hand…</p><p class="p2">I mean, yeah. The “fuck” sex… the kind where you… actually… [WHISPER] fuck…</p><p class="p2">What! I’m not the vulgar one. You brought it up!</p><p class="p2">Okay shut up.</p><p class="p2">No, you shut up.</p><p class="p2">Just…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"><b><em>Tone:</em> </b> <em> Your bravado starts to fade and you’re nervous and excited at the reality of the situation, with a lot of stammering and mindless rambling. And do TAKE YOUR TIME, go slow…</em></p><p class="p2">[HEAVY BREATHING] Uhm…</p><p class="p2">Won’t it be wrong?</p><p class="p2">I don’t know. Just feels wrong.</p><p class="p2">We’re friends and…</p><p class="p2">Well, yeah… okay. We are single and… technically adults… and… not related…</p><p class="p2">Okay, okay, jeez. You got a point.</p><p class="p2">Uhm…</p><p class="p2">Well, we have the house to ourselves today, my parents are only back tomorrow.</p><p class="p2">No, I don’t think we’ll get another chance, and… college starts next week… so…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">[HEAVY BREATHING]</p><p class="p2">Ooh…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">[TREMBLING]</p><p class="p2">I guess… maybe…</p><p class="p2">I mean… do you… really wanna do it?</p><p class="p2">Really?</p><p class="p2">Uhm… yeah….</p><p class="p2">I … I do.</p><p class="p2">[NERVOUS GIGGLE]</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Okay, look, let’s uh…</p><p class="p2">We’re just doing it as a favor to each other, right?</p><p class="p2">Like… just so we won’t be virgins.</p><p class="p2">Yeah! And…</p><p class="p2">Let’s not make it… sexual.</p><p class="p2">[NERVOUS LAUGH] I mean… I don’t know what I mean.</p><p class="p2">Like… do we take off all our clothes?</p><p class="p2">You prefer us naked?</p><p class="p2">Hah, I knew it. You’re a pervert.</p><p class="p2">Okay, okay…</p><p class="p2">… and… we can… do it on my bed. Yeah?</p><p class="p2">Uh… wait… kissing? Do we…</p><p class="p2">Eww, no, I don’t wanna kiss you. It’s… YOU.</p><p class="p2">Okay, fine, we’ll just… go with the flow.</p><p class="p2">Yeah…</p><p class="p2">Uh… yeah, so… let’s go to my room and…</p><p class="p2">Yeah, this way.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <b>*SFX: Light barefoot sounds</b>
</p><p class="p2">
  <b>*SFX: Door opens.</b>
</p><p class="p2">Oh shit! Wait, don’t come in yet!</p><p class="p2">Let me clean up a little.</p><p class="p2">Get out! Out!</p><p class="p2">
  <b>*SFX: Door slams shut.</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <b>*SFX: Door opens.</b>
</p><p class="p2">Alright… come in.</p><p class="p2">Nothing. Shut up.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"><b><em>Tone:</em> </b> <em> Hesitant and nervous, yet excited. So lots of stammering and awkward rambling.</em></p><p class="p2">Well… here we are. Heh.</p><p class="p2">I’ve uh… closed the curtains so it’s kinda dark.</p><p class="p2">Is it okay?</p><p class="p2">Okay. Uh… maybe some music? Heh.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <b>SFX: Radio click</b>
</p><p class="p2">
  <b>SFX: LOUD heavy metal music</b>
</p><p class="p2">Oops. Okay, maybe not this [GIGGLE]</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <b>SFX: Romantic music - soft, 25% of volume</b>
</p><p class="p2">This okay?</p><p class="p2">Yeah…</p><p class="p2">Uhm… do you… wanna shower first or… do you want me to shower?</p><p class="p2">Uh… you like the way I smell? My… body wash?</p><p class="p2">Oer… wow… I didn’t know you could be such a… smooth talker…why… why are you coming so close…and…</p><p class="p2">[SOFT MOAN] Smelling my neck and…</p><p class="p2">Kiss… oh my god…</p><p class="p2">Oh, fuck… so that’s what it feels like… [MOAN]</p><p class="p2">Oh god… I’ve always wanted… to be kissed… like this…. Uhhhh… on my neck….</p><p class="p2">Sh..shut up… I meant… by my dream guy…</p><p class="p2">Not you. Just… shut up and keep… [MOAN]</p><p class="p2">Wow… you just… no, it’s… it’s fine I guess…</p><p class="p2">You can squeeze my tits.</p><p class="p2">Is it okay if I call them tits? [GIGGLE]</p><p class="p2">Yes… I mean, no, you don’t need a shower. You smell really good.</p><p class="p2">Lemme breathe you in…</p><p class="p2">[MOAN] Oh god, you smell so good… and.. why… why are you… touching me… there…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"><b><em>Tone:</em> </b> <em> WHIMPER AND MOAN A LOT</em></p><p class="p2">I’m… can we sit? I’m feeling faint.</p><p class="p2">Let’s sit on the bed and…</p><p class="p2">[KISS] Oh!….</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">[MORE KISSING]</p><p class="p2">Uh… you can… keep touching me. If you want…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">[DEEP KISSING AND MOANING] Mmmm…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">[AWKWARD GIGGLE] Oh my god… you… wow!</p><p class="p2">You’re really… you’re a good kisser.</p><p class="p2">Like… “made me wet” good kisser.</p><p class="p2">Fuck. Can’t believe I just said that.</p><p class="p2">Hoooo….</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">What? Of course not! I’ve kissed before. Plenty of times.</p><p class="p2">Just… uh… not this intense, I guess. Heh.</p><p class="p2">So, uhm… what’s next?</p><p class="p2">What’s second base?</p><p class="p2">No, I know what make out means,I just don’t know what base… alright, stop using code words.</p><p class="p2">Just… say what you mean.</p><p class="p2">You wanna… take off our clothes?</p><p class="p2">Oh wow… already? I mean, yeah… okay, I guess…</p><p class="p2">Uhm… turn around.</p><p class="p2">Just… turn around, dammit!</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <b>*SFX: Clothes rustling.</b>
</p><p class="p2">And don’t peek!</p><p class="p2">
  <b>*SFX: Clothes rustling.</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Okay. Ready?…</p><p class="p2">I’m turning back…</p><p class="p2">HOLY SHIT!</p><p class="p2">Dude!</p><p class="p2">I thought we’re just stripping to our underwear!</p><p class="p2">Oh my god! You… I… I can’t look.</p><p class="p2">What? Oh no. No, no, no… you’re not ugly…</p><p class="p2">I’m sorry, I’m just… sorry, you caught me off guard.</p><p class="p2">You are… uhm… eeek, I’m gonna look…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"><b><em>Tone:</em> </b> <em> Now your voice becomes softer and more tender, vulnerable. But also husky with lust. Speak in low tones.</em></p><p class="p2">You’re… wow.</p><p class="p2">I’d no idea you’re so… gorgeous.</p><p class="p2">And… big.</p><p class="p2">[NERVOUS GIGGLE]</p><p class="p2">Oh, staph! I’m not pretty, you’re just…</p><p class="p2">Really? You… like my body?</p><p class="p2">You’re not just saying that right?</p><p class="p2">My tits? Sh… shut up. They’re not that big.</p><p class="p2">I mean… you think so?</p><p class="p2">You wanna take off my bra?</p><p class="p2">Practise huh? Heh. I mean… uh… okay…</p><p class="p2">And… uh…</p><p class="p2">Wow. We’re so close again… but… a lot more naked this time. Heh.</p><p class="p2">No, here. Just… reach behind me. Feel it?</p><p class="p2">Yeah. Now, just, lift up one side, there’s a hook.</p><p class="p2">[GIGGLE] Good job! You’re a real Don Juan.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Okay, now gently slide down my straps and…</p><p class="p2">It’ll just uh…. fall….</p><p class="p2">What? Oh, sorry… I’m… I’m shy!</p><p class="p2">Okay, I’m gonna remove my hands and…</p><p class="p2">Please be nice okay?</p><p class="p2">Uh…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">[EXHALE]</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Do you… do you like them?</p><p class="p2">They’re… really? You think they’re sexy?</p><p class="p2">Oooh… they’re making you hard?</p><p class="p2">Uh… I can see.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">[HEAVY BREATHING]</p><p class="p2">Wow, I’ve never been so… horny… in my life.</p><p class="p2">Oh god, can’t believe I’m letting you see my tits.</p><p class="p2">My nipples are so hard…</p><p class="p2">You wanna… tt..taste them?</p><p class="p2">Ooh… o..okay I guess.</p><p class="p2">Just be… gentle and…</p><p class="p2">[MOAN] Oooo fuck….</p><p class="p2">Oohhh… your tongue feels like… electric…</p><p class="p2">[SQUEAL] Ooohhh…</p><p class="p2">St…stop… I’m gonna… cum if you keep licking…</p><p class="p2">[LOUD MOAN] Ooooohhhhhh…. Fuck, don’t suck soo hard…</p><p class="p2">I’m cumming…</p><p class="p2">[ORGASM] Oh fuckkk…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">[PANTING]</p><p class="p2">Oh my god… you… how are you so good at sucking tits…</p><p class="p2">C’mere…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">[DEEP KISSING AND MOANING] Mmmm…</p><p class="p2">Can I… touch you?</p><p class="p2">Ooo god.. you’re so big… and hard…</p><p class="p2">Can I… look at it…</p><p class="p2">Ooh fuck… you have uhm… you have such a sexy… cock.</p><p class="p2">Can I say cock? Heh.</p><p class="p2">Mmmm…</p><p class="p2">Why is it so wet? Did you cum?</p><p class="p2">Oh, that’s pre-cum. Yeah, no, I know what it is.</p><p class="p2">I just haven’t… seen…</p><p class="p2">Oh god, the smell is so… what’s that word…</p><p class="p2">Fuck, it’s making me so horny.</p><p class="p2">Can I … taste… a little?</p><p class="p2">I mean, I let you suck my nipples so…</p><p class="p2">Please?</p><p class="p2">No, I promise, it won’t taste bad.</p><p class="p2">I already like your smell, so…</p><p class="p2">Oh, I love your cock…</p><p class="p2">Just stroking it…. Up and down…</p><p class="p2">Your cock head is… like a mushroom…</p><p class="p2">Oh god… I’ve never seen anything so sexy.</p><p class="p2">Fuck, I so badly wanna taste… I can’t control myself…</p><p class="p2">Is this normal?</p><p class="p2">Oh fuck… do you.. stroke your cock? Like… this is how you masturbate?</p><p class="p2">Oh god… uhm… how… often?</p><p class="p2">No, you can trust me, I wanna know.</p><p class="p2">Every… every day?</p><p class="p2">Nggghh…. I… don’t blame you. I can’t stop touching this… beautiful cock…</p><p class="p2">Is it supposed to leak so much pre-cum?</p><p class="p2">Ohhh… your cock is getting so wet…</p><p class="p2">You… like that? How I’m stroking your cock?</p><p class="p2">Yeah, just… lie back and enjoy.</p><p class="p2">Nggghhh… fuck, I can’t help it…</p><p class="p2">You’re making me so horny!</p><p class="p2">My mouth is so dry…</p><p class="p2">Can I just…</p><p class="p2">Just a little lick okay? Just around the head.</p><p class="p2">Please?</p><p class="p2">Let me lick your cock head a little?</p><p class="p2">Mmm…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">[SMACKING LIPS SOUND] Uhmm… it’s salty…</p><p class="p2">I… I wanna taste some more…</p><p class="p2">I love your taste. Promise!</p><p class="p2">Yeah?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">[LICKING SOUNDS]… Uhhh…</p><p class="p2">Fuck. Your cock is driving me crazy.</p><p class="p2">[SUCKING] Mmmm…</p><p class="p2">You don’t mind right?</p><p class="p2">Let me suck your cock, okay?</p><p class="p2">[SUCKING] Mmmm….</p><p class="p2">[SENSUAL SUCKING and MOANING] Mmmmm…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <b>LEWD SUCKING and MOANING - goes on for a while</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Yes, you can touch me…</p><p class="p2">No, don’t slide off my panties… not yet…</p><p class="p2">Just… put your hand inside… oooh, like that…</p><p class="p2">[LOUD MOAN] Oooo fuck….</p><p class="p2">I’m dripping? Oh wow, I didn’t realize…</p><p class="p2">It’s your fault.</p><p class="p2">You made my pussy so wet.</p><p class="p2">Okay... okay then, you can slide off my panties...</p><p class="p2">Let me uh... I wanna keep sucking you…</p><p class="p2">You can touch my pussy...</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <b>LEWD SUCKING and MOANING - goes on for a while</b>
</p><p class="p2">[MOAN] Oh fuck babe, what are you doing?</p><p class="p2">I’m cumming again…</p><p class="p2">Oh, god, your fingers…</p><p class="p2">[ORGASM] Oh fuckkk…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">[PANTING]</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Oh, stop… stop.</p><p class="p2">[GIGGLE]</p><p class="p2">Oh my god, you made me cum twice.</p><p class="p2">And we haven’t even had sex yet.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">[CONTENTED SIGH] Oooooo…. You make me feel so good.</p><p class="p2">C’mere…</p><p class="p2">[DEEP KISSING AND MOANING] Mmmm…</p><p class="p2">Did you uhm... like how I sucked your cock?</p><p class="p2">Mmm...</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">[KISSING] Mmm...</p><p class="p2">[TENDERLY] Yes…. Yes… I’m ready.</p><p class="p2">Climb over me…</p><p class="p2">[KISSING]</p><p class="p2">Yes, I’m sure…</p><p class="p2">[HUSHED] Oh wait! Condom!</p><p class="p2">Do you…?</p><p class="p2">No, I don’t have one? Why would I...</p><p class="p2">Uh… no, wait, where’re you going?</p><p class="p2">No, come back here.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">[WHISPER] Just this once… okay?</p><p class="p2">I can’t wait…</p><p class="p2">[KISSING]</p><p class="p2">But… uhm… pull out okay? Cum on my tummy or something.</p><p class="p2">Okay…</p><p class="p2">[WHIMPERING] Uhh… I can feel you…</p><p class="p2">Slow…slowly…</p><p class="p2">Ohhh…</p><p class="p2">You’re so bigggg….</p><p class="p2">Ohh….</p><p class="p2">Yeah, I’m okay… just…</p><p class="p2">Are you in all the way?</p><p class="p2">Just the head?! Oh my god, how big is your…</p><p class="p2">[LOUD MOAN] Ooooooooohhhh you bastard!</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">I said slowly…</p><p class="p2">[SQUEAL] eee eee…. Fuck…..</p><p class="p2">Can’t believe I’m gonna cum again!</p><p class="p2">This is so embarrassing.</p><p class="p2">We haven’t even started…</p><p class="p2">No… it feels … fucking amazing…</p><p class="p2">Oh babe… you’re so fucking amazing…</p><p class="p2">You gonna make me cum non-stop hmm?</p><p class="p2">Ohh… okay… you can start moving…</p><p class="p2">But… I’m warning you… I’m gonna cum really hard once you do…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <b>SFX: Slow wet/ humping sounds begin…</b>
</p><p class="p2">
  <b>Let out all your moans here, in sync to a slow rhythm.</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">[ORGASM] Oh ….oh god… fuckkk....</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <b>More moaning and sex sounds for a bit, more improv orgasms.</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <b>Now you get more delirious and slurring your speech between moans.</b>
</p><p class="p2">Babe… what are you doing to me?</p><p class="p2">I can’t…. I can’t stop cumming…</p><p class="p2">We’re fucking? Oh my god, it’s the best feeling in the world!</p><p class="p2">I don't ever wanna stop fucking.</p><p class="p2">Noo... stay with me forever.</p><p class="p2">Just keep... fucking me...</p><p class="p2">Babe I’m cumming again…</p><p class="p2">I love you…Oh I love you…</p><p class="p2">I love you so much…</p><p class="p2">Make me cum… make me cum….</p><p class="p2">[LONG-DRAWN-OUT ORGASM]</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Oh, you’re close?</p><p class="p2">No, don’t you dare pull out…</p><p class="p2">Come in me…</p><p class="p2">Babe, please…. I want you to come in me.</p><p class="p2">Please, sweetheart… yes… I can feel it..</p><p class="p2">Oh fuck…. yes… shoot it deep inside me…</p><p class="p2">[SQUEAL] Oooh your cum is so hot…</p><p class="p2">Ooooo….</p><p class="p2">Ohhhh… yes baby… shoot out every last drop…</p><p class="p2">mmm….</p><p class="p2">[GIGGLE UNCONTROLLABLY]</p><p class="p2">[PANTING]</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <b> <em>Quiet for a few beats…</em> </b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Uh… babe, you okay?</p><p class="p2">Yeah, you can pull out now.</p><p class="p2">Ohh…</p><p class="p2">Uh… look, it’s… it’s leaking out. [GIGGLE]</p><p class="p2">Your sperm… it’s slowly leaking out of my pussy.</p><p class="p2">Wha..? Cream pie, huh?</p><p class="p2">Yeah, you would know, from your porn [GIGGLE].</p><p class="p2">Uh… let’s move to this side of the bed.</p><p class="p2">[GIGGLE] That’s a huge wet spot.</p><p class="p2">I’ll… change it later.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">[CONTENTED SIGH] Mmmmm….</p><p class="p2">Hug me.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <b>Tone: Soft, pillow talk voice</b>
</p><p class="p2">[GIGGLE] Baby… that was… fucking amazing.</p><p class="p2">Yeah?</p><p class="p2">Me, too. I’m so happy we did it.</p><p class="p2">Oh my god…. I… I had no idea sex was …this… this… crazy good!</p><p class="p2">Yeah, yeah, you’re a sex god.</p><p class="p2">[LAUGH]</p><p class="p2">Mmmm…. You made me cum…. I lost count how many times…</p><p class="p2">I’ll let you be the hero… just for today. [GIGGLE]</p><p class="p2">Mmm…. to think we can do this all the time now…</p><p class="p2">Oh… uhm… I mean… only if you want…</p><p class="p2">Really? [GIGGLE]</p><p class="p2">Oh, I’m so happy to hear.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <b> <em>Quiet for a few beats…</em> </b>
</p><p class="p2">Yes, babe?</p><p class="p2">Uhm… what I said? I love you?</p><p class="p2">When… we were fucking? [GIGGLE]</p><p class="p2">I… I don’t know. I’m still processing.</p><p class="p2">What? No, I do mean it. I mean…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <b> <em>Quiet for a few beats…</em> </b>
</p><p class="p2">I think… I do mean it.</p><p class="p2">Oh my god.</p><p class="p2">I actually love you.</p><p class="p2">Fuck!</p><p class="p2">[LAUGH OUT LOUD]</p><p class="p2">I… just never realized it until now.</p><p class="p2">[KISSING]</p><p class="p2">And… do you love me?</p><p class="p2">[GIGGLE]</p><p class="p2">Yeah? And what about Cassie, Kathy, what's her name?</p><p class="p2">[PUNCH HIM] Mmmpph!</p><p class="p2">You BETTER be kidding.</p><p class="p2">You love only me, got it?</p><p class="p2">Hmmm...</p><p class="p2">[GIGGLE]</p><p class="p1">Don't make me get that can of coke.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">/scriptend</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey there, hope you enjoy reading or performing!</p><p>I've included script directions to help explain the tonality better but don't hesitate to give it your own spin or change things up!<br/>And DON'T forget to tag me after you fill it okay? (must be in your reddit post comments section otherwise I won't be notified). Have fun!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>